Arth and Elly
Biography Arth (アース''Āsu''?) and Ellie (エリー''Erī''?) are a crucial ally team introduced during the Faudo crisis. Their ability is swords. Also, have a natural ability is the sword Arth used can absorb other mamodo energy when get hit or touched. Arth is a Mamodo who appears like a living armor and descended from a long line of peacekeepers. He hopes that when he becomes the Mamodo King, he can write up laws that will bring about peace and stability. He initially encounters his partner living in a Finnish hospital. But because she was a small girl living with a terminal illness, Ellie initially refuses Arth's request, believing that she would die in the midst of the battle to be king making him vulnerable. However when witnessing another Mamodo attacking the defenseless Arth, Ellie finally takes up his book and sides with him in the fight. Although small and young, Ellie is wise beyond her years and is capable of great strategies while Arth knows of many of the legends of the Mamodo world. Arth and Ellie's relationship is notably similar to that between a master and servant (at Arth's request). Initially encountering Zatch with knowledge of the threat of the awakening Faudo Tower, Arth and Ellie test them to discover the power of the legendary Baō spell, which they understood were key both to awaken and ultimately defeat the massive Mamodo. However, Riou still uses the duo to his own advantage, placing his curse on Ellie and subsequently reawakening her disease. Due to this, Arth, as well as Zatch, play along in using their spells to wake Faudo. But after lifting the seal, Arth soon helps in the effort to eliminate the tower, working with Karudio to destroy the Heart Guardian and set the controls for return. After Faudo's defeat, Arth and Ellie were one of the ten remaining Mamodo teams in the King Festival. Because of the strain suffered during the battle of Faudo, Ellie's illness worsened. Coupled with the discovery of a cure, Arth wishes to depart for Ellie's survival, much to her dismay. Soon after, they were the first team targeted for sendback by the beetle Mamodo Gorm. Because Ellie's illness gave them a disadvantage, they were ultimately defeated. As Arth fears for his possible death by the King's power, Ellie reassures him that Zatch and his allies are still in the competition, and that she will plead with Zatch to allow him to live and become his law advisor. After sharing one last hug, Arth returns to the Mamodo world feeling certain he will be revived. Arth ranked 10th place in the fight overall. Arth is one of the mamodo who appears to Zatch when his book becomes gold during the fight with Clear Note. Spells *'Swordo': Spell that strengthens Arth's sword. *'Sworsen': Arth is able to fire the blade of his sword at the enemy via this spell. *'Go Swordo': The second spell strenghtens Arth's sword. He slashes multiple times with his glowing sword until it's a blur . *'Jan Ji Swordo': Summons an enormous sword which he uses accordingly. *'Borusen': Arth' s body/movement is transformed into an illusion. *'Urusworto': This spell increases Arth's speed. *'Jerudo Ma Swordo': A mysterious energy wave surrounds Arth and with a swing of his sword he creates a large shockwave that batters the opponent. *'Godima Swordo': A spell with which his sword is concentrated with energy and the pressure created cuts through objects. *'Barbaros Swordon': Summons an enormous two-handed sword, one of Arth's strongest spells. *'Gyan Bagyam Swordon': Spell creates an enormous black sword that cleaves with great power. *'Varusere Ozu Maru Swordon':This is Arth's strongest spell which creates a multitude of massive swords that besiege the enemy. *'Shin Varusere Ozu Maaru Swordon': Spell that calls forth many hands thusting mighty blades Category:Characters